


Wanted

by all_alone_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_alone_angel/pseuds/all_alone_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants nothing more than Castiel. Castiel wants nothing more than for Dean to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnkink_meme on livejournal.   
> Prompt: John dies 7/8 years after Mary. Castiel's the one to raise the brothers. Dean slowly (could be years, I don't mind) becomes infatuated with their caretaker. Please have Castiel not feeling any sexual desire, just going along with whatever Dean wants (except sex). Lots of cuddling, petting and touching.

When Dean Winchester was just 4 years old his mother died in a house fire caused by a Demon, leaving Dean and his little brother Sam with their father. Not long after the death of their mother and his wife, John Winchester began fighting the supernatural.  
He tore through the country fighting as many evil sons of bitches as possible. A few times he’d come back to the motel, where he’d left his boys, on the verge of death. Even though Dean was only young, he knew one day that his Daddy wouldn’t come back and that he and Sammy would be left all alone.

Only seven years after his wife’s death, John Winchester joined her. Sam was barely 7 and Dean had just turned 11 and they’d been left alone. Orphaned.

Dean didn’t know what to do. He felt guilty about that. He felt like he should know what to do, that he should know how to look after his little brother but he couldn’t. They had no money, no transport and no family.

For two days Dean and Sam were alone, and then he’d showed up. Dean had seen him before; usually arguing with his Dad but Dean knew that if he had brought this man near him and Sammy it meant that he could be trusted.

Dean unwrapped himself from his brother who had fallen asleep on him, crying once again, and walked over to the man. The man knelt down slightly and smiled at Dean.

“Hello Dean. Do you know who I am?”

Dean nodded slowly.

“You know my Dad.”

The man nodded and smiled again.

“My name is Castiel. I am to look after you now.”

And just like that their lives changed. Dean and Sam no longer lived in motels while their father hunted; trying to find what had killed their Mum. Castiel took them away to live in a small house just outside Lawrence. He claimed he was their Uncle who took the boys after both their parents were killed but Castiel rarely interacted with the locals unless he had to.  
On the surface they had a normal life. They went to school, did their homework, went out with their friends and all the other stuff children of their age were meant to do, but was another side.

Castiel trained them. Weapons, hunting, fighting, exorcisms and the construction of Devil’s traps. He wanted them to be prepared because someday they would be needed to fight as Hunters once again.

Sam excelled in exorcisms and tracking and superb at the rest. Castiel was always so proud of him, whereas Dean excelled in fighting and weaponry but was just average at everything else. He tried not to let it bother him but as the years passed he couldn’t help but crave Castiel’s praise. He wanted him to praise him; he wanted to make the Angel proud of him instead of Sam for once.

He wanted the Angel. He didn’t know what had happened, but unlike Sam, Dean didn’t consider Castiel to be their Uncle. He was just the person raising them and from the moment Dean had found out that Castiel was an Angel he’d become obsessed with it. Become obsessed with him.

Dean craved Castiel’s touch and fantasised about it more than once, in his room on a night or in the shower when he could just grip himself tight and get himself off to the thought of the Angel who was probably downstairs helping Sam with his homework.

Dean didn’t know if Castiel knew about his fantasies, knew about what he wanted the Angel to do to him. He hoped that he didn’t but suspected that he did. Sometimes Castiel would look at him and Dean would just know that he knew.

It wasn’t until Dean was 16 though that his feelings escalated. He wanted Castiel all the time. When he was kissing or fucking his girlfriends all he could think about was Castiel. His Cas. That’s all he wanted.

Dean had tried a dozen and half times to coax Castiel into it. To get Castiel to fuck him hard and fast on the couch or breakfast table. He didn’t care where it happened but each time Castiel wouldn’t let him, no matter what Dean tried. Castiel would get to a point and than just switch it off.

Dean tried again one night, Sam had been in bed about an hour and he’d been with Castiel in the lounge. The Angel was sitting in his chair reading the Bible, yet again. As if he didn’t already know it off by heart anyway.  
Dean moved off the couch and over to Castiel. He took the Bible from the Angel’s hands and threw it somewhere behind him. He then straddled Castiel’s hips and started to rub himself against the Angel’s crotch. Dean was already hard, hell he’d been hard the moment Sam had left the room. He moved his lips to kiss Castiel before kissing the Angel’s neck, leaving small bite marks.

“Dean...”

Castiel’s voice held a gentle warning but it didn’t stop Dean from presses his lips onto Castiel’s again. His kiss deeper this time, demanding entrance, demanding to be able to fuck Castiel’s mouth with his tongue.  
Castiel let him; he rarely stopped him from doing this. He rarely stopped the slight touches and kisses that Dean would bestow on him. It was almost as if he’d been ordered to endure it. To let Dean do anything he wanted to him.

Well almost anything.

Dean’s hands went for the fly on Castiel’s trousers and that’s when the Angel stopped him.

“No Dean.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrists tightly as Dean tried to wriggle them free while still rocking against Castiel’s still soft cock.

“Come on Cas. I know you want this. Want me. Please.”

Castiel released Dean’s wrists and used his free hands to stop Dean’s writhing before pulling the oldest Winchester to his chest and holding him there tightly, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Castiel continued to hold Dean until he fell asleep, begging Castiel to just fuck him right until he closed his eyes and drifted off. Keeping a tight hold on Dean, Castiel carried him up to his room and placed him on the bed.  
He brushed the hair out of his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He cared for Dean, just as much as he cared for Sam, but what Dean wanted from him, he just couldn’t give, nor did he want to give it but Dean just would not listen and continued to try and coax him into sex.

Castiel was just about to turn and leave when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Please Cas.”

Castiel shook his head and Dean sighed.

“Just hold me then. Just stay with me and hold me. Just take care of me Cas.”

He moved to the side slightly, making enough room and then pulled back his covers. Castiel wanted to say no but he couldn’t deny Dean this. He’d been told to keep the Winchester boy happy and on their side and if he couldn’t do it platonically he knew that his superiors would eventually order him to let Dean have sex with him, give Dean what he’d wanted for the last few years, there’d already been talk of it, but Castiel couldn’t do that.  
These children, they’d been with him for five years. He considered them his sons and he wouldn’t fuck one of his sons’.

Sighing Castiel slid into the bed next to Dean. Dean moved quickly into Castiel’s arms and kissed him once more, forcing his tongue into his mouth, before placing his head to Castiel’s chest.

“Don’t ever leave me Cas.” He placed a kiss to Castiel’s chest and moved himself enough so that he could position himself between Castiel’s legs.

“I need this Cas. I need you.”

Castiel closed his eyes and held back the protests as Dean kissed down his chest. He would never go as far as Dean wanted but as long as he kept Dean happy he’d never have to.


End file.
